elecarno_universes_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
ERT1-5
ERT1-5 is the first group of universes to be made by Elecarno. It has the most lore by far out of any of the Elecarno Universes. What is ERT? ERT stands for El Resurrection Test. It is home to the Seekers, people who harness the infinite source of power known as aronic power, aronic power is the leftover power from the original els. Some Seekers known as "Negative" Seekers harness apothican power, a corrupt version of aronic power. Harness too much of each power and the Seeker becomes a Rogue or Rogue Negative Seeker, depending on which power they harnessed to much of. Seeker Ranks/Types: Trainee Trainees are Seekers that are still in the training process. Weapon Master Seekers don't just rely on power based attacks, they also have a wide range of weapons to use. Weapon Masters are Seekers that have devoted their lives to mastering the art of using weapons. Elemental Seeker Elemental Seekers use their environment to their advantage, editing the terrain against their opponent. Estra Master Estra Masters are very respected Seekers, they have full control of the aronic power they harness. Negative Negative Seekers mainly harness apothican power instead of aronic power. Rogue & Rogue Negative Rogue Seekers are Seekers who have harnessed too much of either aronic or apothican power, causing them to go insane and up to 10 times as powerful as they were. A rogue will not attack another rogue due unless they harness different power. Classic Classic Seekers are some of the most powerful Seekers. They can control aronic power with their minds. Sealed If a Seeker is Sealed it means that they have a power inside them. This is usually a huge amount of apothican power but it can also be something else. Seeker Fighting Techniques Seekers have many ways of fighting. These include: Estra Fabricating Projectiles and Weapons out of powers. Weapons Using weapons instead of power to fight, however most weapons are also another way of harnessing power. Hand To Hand Hand to hand or martial arts is combat using only the body, can be boosted with powers though. Other Powers All powers apart from aronic and apothican have their own ability and can be used together with aronic or apothican. GMW Rank System The GMW Rank System is the ranking system for seekers used during the Great Military War. Recruit Recruits are seekers that are still in the training process. Modernised Invented by the seeker known as Tenou, modernised seekers use symbols formed in the air made out of aronai power which are then converted into aronic power when the attack is activated. Negative Negative Seekers mainly harness apothican power instead of aronic power. Traditional Traditional Seeker is just another name for Original Seekers. Master Master Seekers are Seekers who are fluent in all techniques. Famous Seekers Elerio Considered by most to be the most powerful Seeker, he is a Sealed Seeker. Sewan Rival to Elerio, he is also a Sealed Seeker. More ERT Lore Powers Estra The Eyes of Destruction Training Centres The Legend of Fento